Summer Love
by Kaydax31
Summary: Switzerland and Liechtenstein have grown further apart than he and she would like. May become a Lemon in further chapters. R&R, my very first story, and would like to know if I should continue. Fail summary is fail.


"Vash..." That was the first time she had ever used his first name. Honestly, he was quite startled by it. Switzerland never was a "people-person" so Vash was a name he hadn't been called in quite awhile. Liechtenstein, blushed realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry bruder," she said scrutinizing herself for letting that slip, "I just was thinking nobody ever calls you your name." Switzerland sighed. The last person to call him vash was Austria? He questioned himself. "Oh, err it's fine, I just can't remember the last time someone called me that, that's all." He blushed as he looked over her body. Vash couldn't really call her little sister anymore, she was almost 18. She had always been beautiful, but today there was something about her that really popped at him. He realized that she had done her hair differently. Her hair that had been so similar to his for so long, was pinned up with a green bow on top. He had a moment staring admiring how it brought out her sea-green eyes. "You look nice," he said tossing his head, realizing he had been staring for quite awhile.

"He noticed," she thought as she blushed a bit. "I was thinking, maybe we could go on a picnic?" she asked wanting some time alone since he had been so busy lately. They had spent the past 9 or so years working together, so she could tell when he was annoyed or stressed. And after yesterday's conference, she figured he could use a break. She watched as his muscular yet lean form rose, and he gave her a smile she hadn't seen in awhile. "Let's go," he sighed, actually relieved to get some quiet time. Walking to get some supplies, Vash, being the cautious trigger-happy person he was, slung his shotgun over his shoulder, and waited while Lili made lunch. He smiled inwardly, "Lili..." never had he called her that, but she was getting too old to be sis. He watched as her petite form bustled around the kitchen making the sandwiches for their picnic. She was built small, but had gracious curves. He blushed at the thought, and told himself, "She's your sister, get ahold of yourself."

Liechtenstein was finishing preparing for their trip when she looks over at Vash. "Vash..." she had been calling him that for a while in her head, and was mortified when it slipped out this morning. Daintily, she half walked half skipped to the couch where Vash was. His bright green eyes so similar to her own followed her as she moved, and she grabbed his hand excitedly and half drug him to the door. His hand was firm but warm as they walked the path to the lake. They used to spend hours here talking and training. Now they went to meetings and managed their businesses, closely watching the economy. The crystal blue water ahead was a welcoming sight as she let go of his hand and ran ahead. She spun in circles like a child and fell in a heap on the grass.

Vash watched her his stoic face was really at peace seeing her so happy. He wanted more moments like this, and feared he wouldn't have many more. Most countries, after growing up with another, left when they were able to support themselves. It had happent to Britain and America, China and japan, France and Canada and himself and Austria. He didn't know how he could bear losing Lili. In the past few months, he was getting worried. Other countries had tried to court her. (Of course all of them had gotten a shotgun in their face) he couldn't bear to lose her; She was the only person who really understood him, and didn't think him a trigger-happy idiot. He walked up behind he and sat down watching the clouds float over the sky.

Lili was utterly happy. She was alone with her savior, the man who had granted her wish for life. She felt she could never repay him. All she could do was small things like cooking and cleaning, and longed to pay him back somehow. She sighed and leaned back resting her head on his thigh. A rustle down the path startled them both.

Instantly, Vash had his shotgun ready, and shielded Lili. "Hey, Hey, it's just me," a flustered Italy replied from a bush. "You idiot!" he yelled going towards him. "How often have I told you to stay the fuck off my land. I'll give you two minutes to get to the border NOW!" he screamed, annoyed by the fool. Lili just chuckled and watched. He was protecting her, like always. And she admired him for that. She looked at his unwavering face as the Italian fled. When Vash decided the idiot was far enough away, he lowered the gun and smiled at Liechtenstein. " Now where were we?" he asked as he noticed her staring. "Is something wrong?" he asked as she instantly blushed and started to mutter, "I...err was looking at that cloud over there!" she yelled as she pointed to a cloud right behind where his head had been. " it looks like a bird right?" Vash sighed. "Ja I guess," he replied, but he was almost sure she had been staring at him.

They sat and watched the sky for awhile before Lili, who was laying with her head on his stomach, heard Vash's stomach growl. She giggled as she unpacked their lunch.

After a long day, they made their way back to the house. Lili was walking hand in hand with the man she adored so much. Their pace was slow, as Vash wanted to remember this. Walking with the first person he could honestly say made him happy. Perhaps it was the way she was the complete opposite of him that intrigued him. He was absolutely in love with this girl, no woman. His mind drifted as they walked.


End file.
